Happily In Love
by Wynt
Summary: It's a nice summer day in Konoha and Sakura has nothing to do but wander around the town, where she bumps into her old teacher... Cute, KakaSaku Oneshot, rated T for language and paranoia on my part.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, It's Characters, Cities, Towns...nothing. They all belong to Masashi KIshimoto. A very short KakaSaku fic! ^^ I was bored.**  
**Anyway, first fic up, hope you all enjoy!**

**  
Happily In Love**

It wasn't until she woke up that morning, in the middle of April, during the height of the summer, that Sakura Haruno realized she had nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. Why not you ask? Well, let me tell you.

First of all, Naruto and Sasuke were out on a mission together, she didn't know what, apparently Naruto couldn't tell too much info on it, but, the mission itself would last over a little bit of two weeks.

Second, Ino, TenTen, and the rest of the girls were out as well. She didn't know why Tsunade wanted only her to stay behind while the rest of them went on and did some undercover work inside the fire country. Maybe she was too underdeveloped. Have you SEEN Ino's chest lately? Compared to hers.

She sighed. That left only one person whom she KNEW wasn't on a mission.

Kakashi Hatake.

Yeah, right, like she'd ever spend anymore time with him than what was necessary considering he was her teacher.

Sighing once more, Sakura kicked the blankets off of herself, jumped out of bed, and into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she came out, smelling nice and fresh, with a towel wrapped around herself as she walked over to her dresser, and pulled out some clothing. A small pair of pink panties with black frills, matching bra, a pair of pink shorts, and a light green shirt that matched her eyes quite well.

After getting completely dressed, and drying her hair, along with putting it up with a green ribbon in a small ponytail, Sakura grabbed her purse, and walked out the door of her house.

Smiling as she emerged into the sun's warming rays, she looked around. She could go shopping, but that was no fun by yourself, everyone was gone, so she had no shopping partners.

So, Sakura decided on just going for a walk, perhaps eat some lunch somewhere, who knows, maybe she'd see someone she'd know.

A couple blocks down, she spotted a bunch of people she knew. There was Shikamaru, but she didn't feel like doing nothing all day, so she simply walked past him. There was also Neji and Lee, but she hardly knew the Hyuuga, and she didn't want to get pampered by Lee with his strange antics, so she moved on.

There was Choji at some food place, figures.

And the rest were just normal civilians. Sighing out of boredom, she stopped in the middle of the walking traffic, and began to dig through her purse, trying to find God-knows-what, when she was bumped into by someone.

But before she could fall backwards and bruise her behind, someone caught her. While she was falling, an arm snaked around her waist, and pulled her up to her feet, balancing her completely.

And leaving her pressed completely against her rescuer.

Blinking a few times, Sakura finally realized who it was. "Kakashi-sensei?" she proclaimed somewhat loudly, staring at the man who's attention was totally focused on a book.

"Hn?" He replied, still not tearing his eyes away from the orange literature.

She rolled her eyes, of course he'd be delved into that vulgar thing on such a nice day.

It was only then that she realized that she was still totally pressed up against him with his arm around her waist and his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei?" she said again, a little more awkwardly this time.

This time he tore his eyes away from his book to look at her with half-lidded eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you mind..." She replied, motioning toward his arm.

"Oh, sure." He coolly finished, retrieving his arm, and letting her put at least a foot of distance between them. "You alright?" he asked as she dusted herself off.

"What?" Her head snapped up to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"You almost fell, are you alright?" He asked again, motioning to her, his book hanging loosely from his other hand.

"Oh!" She said, smiling and shaking her head. "I'm fine..." Then she had an idea.

"So...Kakashi-sensei, what are YOU doing today?" she asked innocently.

He cocked an eyebrow. "I was just heading home to read...why?" he asked, suspicious.

She smiled innocently again. "Nothing, but, Kakashi-sensei...Can you spend the day with me?" she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

He cocked his head to look at her. "Spend the day with you?" he echoed back. She nodded, smiling. "You see, I have absolutely nothing to do! With all my friends out of town and whatnot...I'm just so...alone..." She said, bowing her head and adding a few sniffs here and there, making it look like she was sad.

Kakashi sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "If I say okay, then, can we not go shopping?" he asked, looking at her.

Immediately she brightened up, smiling, and nodding. "I can go shopping with Ino later!" She exclaimed happily, clinging to Kakashi's arm. "Let's enjoy the sun a little! C'mon! I'ts a nice day out!" she stated happily, then her eyes landed on Kakashi's precious book.

His eyebrows raised in surprise, and before he could pull away his book out of her range, it had already been snatched away from his hand and now stuffed into her purse, which she zipped up and kept around her arm.

He shook his head. "If I spend the day with you without complaint, can I have my book back?" he asked, looking at her glumly.

She nodded, and he straitened, towering over her. "When the day's over. C'mon, let's take a walk! Maybe we'll get a tan or whatever." she said, walking in any random direction.

"Yeah, a tan." he stated, disbelievingly. What was he going to tan anyway? The only thing he had removed was his jonin vest. The only skin showing was his hands, toes, and eyes.

"Lighten up, what can be more fun than spending a day with me?" she asked, looking up at him.

A picture of his book popped into his head. "I can think of a few things..." he muttered.

"Oh, whatever." She replied. "Hey, you got anywhere we can go? I'm getting sick of the crowded streets." she stated, pouting.

He rolled his one visible eye. "Yeah, follow me." He answered, pulling her in a different direction.

Hesitantly, she let him take the lead, putting out her bottom lip. Everyone was staring at them! Oh, yeah, she was holding onto Kakashi's arm, making them look like...a...couple.

A hot blush covered her cheeks as she snuck a glance up at him. _Yeah right! Me and this guy? Ha! What a laugh, like I'd ever even think about him like that._ She thought to herself, smiling at the amusement and ridiculousness of the thought. But then she looked up at him again.

To her, he was like a...father figure, wasn't he? Well, he couldn't have been any more than just a friend, right? Sure, she was holding onto him, but that was from keeping him from escaping her and ditching her...right?

She didn't know, and now, the more she thought about it, the more she began to actually think about what it would be like if Kakashi were more than a friend. Would he take her to dinner? Or would he just hang around as if they didn't have a relationship at all? Would he even care? Was he having these same thoughts?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kakashi's voice. "We're here, Sakura." he said, looking at her.

When she turned her head, her eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa..." she breathed out.

In front of her were a million flowers of nearly every color she could think of. There was also a little stream of water going right through the field with a bridge across it and a big oak tree somewhat in the center, creating an enormous amount of shade from the hot sun.

"How did you..." Sakura breathed out, stepping away from his arm to look at the scenery in front of her. _Some sort of genjutsu maybe? But it's so beautiful..._

Oddly enough, Kakashi felt rather..._cold_ without her touch, but he shook the weird feeling off and stepped up next to her. "I have skills." he said, shrugging, and smirking.

"This is amazing, Kakashi-sensei... " she breathed out, staring at the flowers and whatnot.

He then looked at her, a bit dismayed at the added suffix to his name. Soon, his eyes began to wander over her form, noticing every little detail. Her rosette colored hair, her emerald green eyes, admiring everything about this young woman. "Yeah, beautiful..." he whispered, out of her hearing range.

She then turned to him and smiled. "See? Isn't this better than reading your drabby old book in your drabby old apartment?" she asked, smiling brightly.

He brought up his hand to his chin, thinking about it, when he got a punch to his arm. "What?" he asked, laughing. She shook her head and sighed, walking over to the bridge and stopping in the middle, leaning against it with her arms resting on the side as she stared out into the smallest, big field she's ever seen. Not to mention the most beautiful. How did Kakashi come upon this place? Oh, right, genjutsu.

Not a second later did said man come and stand right next to her, leaning his back against the wall and supporting his weight on his elbows that rested on the side.

She looked down into the water at their reflections, and sighed.

Kakashi then turned his head to look at her. "Something wrong?" he asked, somewhat concerned.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, nothing, just...thinking about some old stuff." she replied, smiling brightly still.

He kept his gaze on her though, as if he knew something was up, but then he shrugged and looked back up at the blue sky as she returned her attention to the water.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked. He responded with a soft "Hn?" sound.

"Have you ever...been in love?" She finished, her voice fading out at the end, scared of what he might think of the question itself.

He contemplated and pondered that question for a full minute, which felt like an hour to Sakura, but only five seconds to himself. "Yeah, I believe so." He finally answered in his same, laid back tone of his.

Her eyebrows raised up in surprise. She had meant it as a half-sarcastic question, but, thinking about it, she also asked it as a serious, friend to friend question. Not Student to Teacher, not Daugther to Father, an actual Friend to Friend statement. And his answer, she really shouldn't be surprised, he was nearly thirty, in fact, he had been twenty nine for the past two years.

"Really? Who?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, just this girl I know. Thing is, I don't think she even likes me back. She's strong, intellegent, graceful, has a temper, but I think that's a good quality, you know?" he answered. She smiled, happy for him.

But she herself, had never been in love. Sure, she thought she loved Sasuke, but, she later figured out that it was just a really deep, meaningless crush on some cute, strong, silent boy whom later turned evil, and never even acknowledged her in the first place.

"I haven't." She stated quite sadly, as if ashamed. He turned his head again to look at her. "Well, you're still quite young, Sakura..." he added, trying to console her.

She smiled, he was actually trying to help her. Looking up at him, she gave him the most grateful look she could manage at the time, considering they were in the hot, melting sun.

Kakashi smiled back, bringing a gloved hand up to her hair, and ruffling it, making strands of pink go here and there all at once.

She laughed and pushed his hand away before fixing her hair. Kakashi watched her the whole time, admiring her more and more by the second. She was beautiful, quite actually. Way different from when she was a kid with fawn-like legs and scrawny arms. She actually filled out in those places, and others.

She was a beautiful, graceful, young woman. Haruno Sakura, who would have guessed? He was even surprised that all the other boys her age aren't all over her now. But of course, there IS Ino, Hinata, and whoever else that were a little more...'girly'.

"By the way, Sakura, what was up with that question earlier?" Kakashi coolly asked, looking at her.

She returned his gaze, smiling before shaking her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Like I said, old stuff." She replied, smiling sadly this time.

Kakashi stared at her for a bit longer. That was right, Sakura was alone nowadays. Her father died from an unknown sickness, and that was when she was on a mission with Tsunade, so there were no cures provided. That same disease then transferred to her mother about a month after, and although the Hokage was able to find a cure, Sakura's mother was way to sick to be curable to begin with.

Now, Sakura was living in her house alone, with no one to protect her. Even her friends have abandoned her on some level. Ino stayed with the boys, Hinata with Naruto, Naruto on missions, And...that was about it that she hung out with. Sai never gave a crap in the first place. And what the hell did _he_ do? Nothing but the same crap he did every day since he met her.

Sakura concentrated on the stream of water below her, thinking to herself. "It sucks, you know." she said, feeling Kakashi's gaze upon her the whole time.

"What does?" he replied, looking around at the field. "It looks quite beautiful to me." he stated, half sarcastic, since he already knew what she really was talking about.

"Not the field...Being alone I mean." she stated, not budging.

"Oh." he answered, looking back at her. "Yeah, I heard lonelyness can usually lead to insanity or something like that." He replied, still joking around, until she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. His own, visible eye widened in surprise.

He sighed and shifted his position so that he too was leaned up against the wall like Sakura was, with his arms resting on the side as he looked at her. "I know." he replied.

She shook her head and looked away. "You don't know crap, Kakashi." she said harshly, making something tick inside of himself, but he pushed away the urge to snap back at her. She hadn't used the suffix this time.

"Just, tell me about it then, since I _obviously_ have no idea what you're talking about." he said, leaving out the little statement telling her that he had been alone ever since he was thirteen, after his father had killed himself.

She sighed. "It sucks to have your father die when you're out on a frikkin' mission, and you know you could have done something about it if you hadn't have left. And it sucks to have you own mother die of the same fucking thing and you can't do anything about it this time, even though you _are_ there..." she started, closing her eyes, a few tears dropping here and there before she raised her fist a fraction, and slammed it down on the wall of the bridge, making it crack a little.

"And it also sucks to have your friends pity you the whole while, not letting you do anything without them giving you a frikkin' sad look all the time, and without them buying or doing something you could do or buy yourself. It also sucks to have your friends play 'matchmaker' just so you wouldn't be alone anymore, and with some dude you don't even know or like for that matter..." she continued, clenching her fists.

Kakashi stayed silent until she was finished.

"And you know what sucks crap the worst?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Knowing your alone, and there's nothing you can do about it. There isn't anyone in the world who could understand how you're feeling at this very moment in time, no one!" she yelled, kicking the wall this time, making a huge, gaping hole on the side.

That's when Kakashi decided to place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, sad, with tears streaking down her face, before he pulled her into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her small form, as she returned the hug, wrapping her own arms around his waist.

He brought up a hand to her head, and started stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shirt. "You're not alone, Sakura." he stated softly.

She shook her head, and he pushed her away, holding onto her arms as he leaned down and stared her right in her eyes. He then brought up his hand and wiped away the tears on her face. She just watched him, somewhat surprised at his actions.

"You're not alone, Sakura." he repeated before leaning his head closer to hers, and placing a small kiss at the corner of her mouth through his mask.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him when he pulled away, looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"It was you." Kakashi stated, she gave him a puzzled, still surprised look.

"I was talking about you earlier, remember?" he said, moving his hands from her arms to her shoulders.

Her eyes widened. _The love question! But...he was talking about ME?!_ Her mouth opened and still, nothing came out.

A look of worry came into his eye. He loved her, he knew that, but...he didn't know how Sakura would react to what he felt for her. He was, in fact, her ex-teacher. He wouldn't blame her if she ran away screaming and flailing her arms at this very second.

But before he could say anything more, Sakura leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she placed her lips against his masked ones. His own eyes widened this time as she pulled away and hugged him.

"Thank you..." she whispered into his ear, tears still coming out of her eyes, but this time, for a good, happy reason. Tears of joy, that's what they were. And for once, she didn't feel that alone anymore...and she was happy for that. Happy for him...Happy that he would never leave her from this day on. Happy...

Happily In Love.

**  
A/N: This was a very short fic I wrote a while ago when internet was first taken down. I re-read it, so there shouldn't be any flaws in the writing or spelling. I'm sorry if this seems a little corny, cheesy, or any of the above, but it just came to mind one day.**

Hope ya'll like it! (Lawl, first fanfic up!)R&R Please!


End file.
